kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ou Hon
Ou Hon is a 5000-Man Commander of Qin and the leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit. He is also the son of General Ou Sen and the heir to the Ou Family. Appearance Ou Hon wears full body armour that is quite similar to that of the other soldiers. His front armour has the design of the head of a dragon while his metal shoulder pads has the design of a phoenix on them, Ou Hon keeps his long hair tied up kept in place by a metal hairband. Personality Ou Hon is a very serious person by nature. Being the successor to the Ou family, he takes pride in being a commander in the army, bordering arrogance, He also does his best to please his father, Ou Sen. It is for this reason that he cuts himself no slack as he attempts to practice with his spear. This resolve started from a young age when he practiced tirelessly despite being naturally gifted. Even when he was wounded by Rin Ko, he still practiced with it. When they first met, Ou Hon held disdain against Shin because he thought likes of Shin should not have become a 300-Man Commander. In the Chiyoyou Campaign, he still didn't admit to Shin's skill, although he had probably noticed the strength of the Hi Shin Unit. Ou Hon looks down on people who do not belong to the noble caste, arrogant like the nobles they are. Although he appreciates the idea of having commoners fight in the war, he does not appreciate them being on the same level as him or the other nobles. He does have a dry sense of humor as he said there would be a trap for the Gaku Ka Unit after how they took the city by taking advantage of the efforts made by the Gyoku Hou unit. When Shin rebukes him for using the siege tower, he commented that Shin shouldn't have made a big fuss about it as what you are born into is a talent in itself. History When Ou Hon first started taking up the spear, Ou Sen told him that the basics started from the center of his right half. Ou Sen probably did it on a whim, but it was a rare occurrence to see him exchange words with Ou Hon. It was on that day forward that Ou Hon's training began. Ou Hon comes from Ou Family with a long history in military service. He started training in warfare from a young age and when he was introduced, he had already managed to become a 300-man commander at a relatively young age. But his father, Ou Sen coldly treats him, as rumours that he is not his son and his mother Shu Kei cheated Sen. Story Alliance Arc Ou Hon is first seen in the border battle with the Wei after the alliance between Qin and Zhao was made. Destroying the enemy HQ, he is surprised to see that someone else thought of the same thing. Ou Hon introduces his unit to the Hi Shin then goes on to explain the vast difference between the elite and common soldier. When Shin threatens Ban You, he gives him a glancing blow before telling him about the ongoing competition for the seat of a great general in Qin before insulting him. Shin tries to attack Ou Hon and is pushed back by a reverse thrust from his spear as the Qin commander tells him that the Gyoku Hou will take all the achievements to be had. His unit gets out manoeuvred by Shin who gets to the next Wei commander's HQ before them. Sanyou Campaign Arc At the start of the Wei campaign, he ran into the Hi Shin unit on the march to Sanyou and warned them to be careful or else they'd get slaughtered. As the siege on the Wei city of Kourou continued without success, Ban You informs him of the arrival of a particular item. On the 11th day of the siege, he led his unit to action as they overcome the tall walls with the use of a siege tower. On the wall, Ou Hon and his men easily annhilated the nearby forces and as they fought towards the left of the city wall, and called for a defensive circle formation to the surprise of the enemy. Stating that he had no interest in the general's head, his men dropped down and open the gate only to let in, to their surprise, Mou Ten and the Gaku Ka unit. When his men confronted them, he told his men to drop the issue, recognizing Mouten's win of that city. After Shin struck a fellow Qin commander who was pillaging the city, he noticed Mou Ten's handiwork in Shin's lighter punishment. He asked why Mouten chose to help him since Shin was nothing but a child, which the latter replied that he just playe dalong with his power as the commander's grandson. At the siege of Kinrikan, Ou Hon and his unit battled Wei troops on the walls before he ordered them into a small arc formation when they encounter heavy infantry. He noted the skills of the Hi Shin unit and the appearance of 1000-man commander Kaku Bi. Ou Hon was later promoted to the rank of 1000-Man Commander along with Shin and Mou Ten temporarily due to Rin Ko's decimation of battalion commanders, notably Kaku Bi, with the condition of permanent promotion to a battalion commander if they kill 3 1000-man unit leaders, or a General. His new unit was part of the vanguard in the first battle between Qin and Wei. As the battle between Ren Pa and Mou Gou began, he and the Hi Shin unit charged into the fray. At first they did well against the first wave, but then Gen Bou joined the battle. He sent out a dust screen and coordinated archers and chariots that ended up destroying eighty percent of the initial wave. The Hi Shin unit pressed forward, ignoring the severe losses they suffered. As Shin was charging forward, Ou Hon was killing the sound troops that coordinated the archers, which made him able to sneak up on Gen Bou and save Shin, who was about to be killed by Gen Bou's troops. Unfortunately, Gen Bou decided to retreat, and Ouhon and Shin were forced to retreat. Ou Hon rested up and was visited by Shin and Mou Ten that night, the latter creating a plan involving all 3 units attacking Rin Ko on the following day. They implemented this plan the next day, and Ou Hon and his unit charged at Rin Ko due to the opening made by the Gaku Ka Unit. When he and Shin engaged Rin Ko in a duel, he was hard pressed to fight as both Rin Ko's skill and his previous injury inflicted by Rin Ko caused him to take a defensive stance during the fight. His previous wound put him on the sidelines as he watched Shin and Rin Ko fight. When Shin went down and was about to be attacked by Rin Ko's guards, he beat them back, telling Shin to get on his horse as they need to leave. Ordering his men to retreat, he told the Hi Shin Unit to follow as well, then went to the escape route secured by Banyou. That final day of the war, he, Mouten and Shin were placed at the rear, and he did nothing notable for the rest of the war. But Rin Ko charged through the reserves, but they ignored him, and targeted Hi Shin Unit. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the campaign, his unit subjugated the Joukei region along with three others before arriving at Sanyou city. Meeting up afterwards with Mou Ten and Shin, Ou Hon told them that his unit was staying to defend the city's surroundings. A while later, he was promoted to 2000-Man Commander. Coalition Invasion Arc He is seen meeting up with Shin and Mou Ten saying the courts screwed up for allowing this to happen. Shin then tried to congratulate him for making 2000-Man Commander. When Ou Hon rebuff him Shin then said he was going to go all the way to 3000-Man Commander in this battle alone. Trying to one up him Ou Hon then told Shin he will aim for 5000-Man Commander because after that is General. When the Battle of Kankoku Pass started he was assigned to the combined Mou Bu-Tou army. When the Mou Bu-Tou army engaged Chu troops, Ou Hon arrives in time to save Mou Ten from certain death, pushing back Kou Yoku with a series of spear thrusts. When Kou Yoku unsheathed the Bakuya Sword, he called the Chu commander a "southern monkey" and challenged him to a fight. Neither side gained the upper hand and they broke off when Tou defeated Rin Bu Kun in battle. The 15th day, he and Mou Ten were temporarily made 5000-Man Commanders, and put in charge of the left and right armies respectively. He and Mou Ten both used cavalry to give the center army respite between battles, making it possible for Tou to hold his position. After the Coalition Army retreat Ou Hon along with the Mou Bu Army attack the Coalition Army rear. Later he was seen teasing Shin for not being able to kill Hou Ken, but he clicked his tongue during the ceremony in which Shin was promoted to a 3000-Man Commander, which he detests. After the reward ceremony he was promoted to 3000-Man Commander due to his accomplishments during the war. He was then assigned to the city of Rindai which was North of Shin's current location Kaisou. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc The Gyoku Hou Unit was personally requested by Tou to reinforce the Qin forces in the Choyou Region. They then met up with the Hi Shin Unit. After an exchange of words, Shin and Ou Hon then began to duel each other. They were then stopped by Tou, who had been waiting for them. Later at the Qin HQ, Ryuu Koku explained that the situation had changed. He explained that they may have gathered up all the various troops in the Choyou Region, but Wei was also consolidating their forces there, led by great general Go Hou Mei. Because the Wei brought in reinforcements of 60,000 troops the Tou Army was going to send a request for reinforcements from the Ou Sen Army that was positioned in the Kakuyou Region on the Qin/Zhao/Wei border. But were stopped by Ou Hon who explained what would happen if Ou Sen was to abandon his post, which Zhao will use to destroy all of them and reclaiming Sanyou and selling it back to Wei. Also, he admitted his personal feelings had some sway in his judgement, or his own pride. Ou Hon revealed that there was still a way for Qin to take Choyou. Ou Hon's plan was to split their forces into several parts but the "main offense" was to be carried out by three groups. The Gyoku Hou Unit, the Roku O Mi Army, and the Hi Shin Unit. He only sets the mission time to just 3 days. Though all three teams had decided on fighting independently, amazingly enough, the timing at which they began the battle matched each other perfectly. Having demonstrated their overwhelming might by breaking through the enemy's front line troops on the first day, the Gyoku Hou Unit was swiftly closing in on the Wei reserve army. The Gyoku Hou Unit had passed the Ei Forest and were heading toward the Wei reserve Army's HQ. The Gyoku Hou Unit was making explosive progress. The current Gyoku Hou Unit boasted a level of strength that was unthinkable for a 5000-Man Unit. It was revealed there were three reasons for why they had grown so strong. The first being growth of Ou Hon himself. The second was how well trained the unit as a whole had become. Lastly because of the existence of 1000-man Commander Kan Jou, a member of the Ou Sen Army who had been assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit half a year ago. Kan Jou was placed in charge of the Gyoku Hou's right wing. The right wing, had quickly returned after clearing out the enemies in the southern forest. It was stated by a soldier that it still looked as if Kan Jou had not shown his full strength. No one actually knew why this 1000 Man Unit was assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit. Ban You revealed that he had asked him, however he always evaded the question. He then said, he might had been a shady sort of character who they couldn't fully trust. But there was no doubt that at the very least, his strength was something they could rely on. The Gyoku Hou Unit were able to smash through the enemy front line troops on the very first day, coming out virtually unscathed. Following that, on the second day, they had even managed to defeat the enemy reserve army's first wave. Later on, at the Gyoku Hou's center army, Koku Kin mocked the Wei's defenses. And how it didn't seem like there was any sign of Earl Shi. Ban You told him not to get complacent. If the Fire Dragons were present, then the second day wouldn't go as easily. They then received a report that signs of dust being kicked up near the forests to their left. Ban You then noticed it was a battalion of the Wei army's vaunted armored war chariots. They were heading for the Gyoku Hou's left wing. Ou Hon had 800 cavalry follow him, target their rear. Ban You had the rest of them take up defensive formations around the infantry and hold position. Kan Jou ignored his master's command and took his men to reserves. They had fallen right for the Wei's trap. Wei cavalry were heading straight for the infantry they just left behind. Ou Hon realized the chariots were just a decoy. Ban You noticed the the flag of the Wei fire dragons. He dueled against Earl Shi, but repelled and the unit were reduced to a halt. On the third day, he dueled once again with the Earl, and he was victorious against a master spearman, which led him to be promoted to a 5000-Man Commander, but he was dismayed when Shin also got promoted to an equal rank, despite the campaign was his plan, and Shin only killed Rei Ou by accident and failed to kill Gai Mou. State of Ai Arc After the ceremony, his unit, inserted to Roku O Mi Army, went on to reinforce Mou Bu Army/Gaku Ka Unit's defense against Chu's Ka Rin Army's diversionary attack at Nanko Fort, to assist Ai Army's plan to take Kanyou by force. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He alongside Shin, and Mou Ten was recalled to Kanyou by orders of Shun Shin Kun. His men were part of Ou Sen Army. Initially, they were used as screen offense. Then he was dispatched to his father's right wing during the Battle of Shukai Plains with Shin, Kyou Kai and Hi Shin Unit as backup. He maintained charge during A Kou's incapacitation and rescued the commanding general, but was declined the full control of the right wing. And Kan Jou heard a rumour that Hon was not Sen's child, the reason of his cold treatment of his own father, which shocked Shin. The 12th day started when both of them and Shin went on to push the right wing's momentum. Abilities Ou Hon is an extraordinarily adept commander, boasting the highest overall stats among the three young rivals (Mou Ten, Shin & Himself). His talent is so great that it was considered on par with Mou Ten or maybe even higher. The Guidebook 2 also describes him as the leader of new generation of generals. Fighting Abilities He is an exceptionally skilled spear user who has been training with the weapon since he was a child. His superior skill is seen in how he easily kills multiple men with lethal spear thrusts to vital points and this is done a such a speed that enemies are given little time to react. The nature of his spear emphasizes "accuracy" to be able to punch through at a single point. Because of that, Mou Ten comments that even a dozen men couldn't get anywhere near him with his deadly spear technique. During his battle against Earl Shi, his eyesight improved to barely see Shi's attacks. Ou Hon was trained from the foundation up in the orthodox spear technique. In that spear technique, there exist countless different "forms" to be used against opponents. "Defense, counter, offense" forms devised for different effects. However, to properly utilize these forms in actual combat would require extraordinary amounts of training and experience. Ou Hon was able to demonstrate this in his final duel with Earl Shi and slay the Great General by exploiting his weakness. At the time of Battle at Shukai Plains Ou Hon's spearmanship greatly improved to the point where it was close to Earl Shi in terms of destructive power. This was shown when he matched Ba Nan Ji in a duel and later pushed back Gyou’un with his attacks. Ban You stated that Ou Hon should already be among top five best spear users in central plains. Leadership Ou Hon is a natural leader who's capable of inspiring his soldiers to a high degree. During the Battle at Shukai Plains after A Kou became incapable of commanding he became a prime candidate for the next wing commander. It was noted that if he became the commander it would give a great boost of morale to A Kou Army. Later, with a passionate speach he was able to "awaken" his entire unit of hungry and tired soldiers to the point where they were able to push back the Chou Ga Ryuu Army - a feat that was direcly compared to Six Great Generals. Tactical Abilities Ou Hon has proven himself as capable strategist during the many battles he fought. Most notably was his striking insight during the Chiyoyou Campaign, where it was his strategy that dictated the battle plan of the overall battlefield. He also convinced General Tou not to call for General Ou Sen stationed north of them for more reinforcements which would result in an attack from the Zhao throwing Qin's whole eastern front into disarray. During the Battle at Shukai Plains while being pincered by two armies, he was able to come up with a counterattack by having Ban You lead most of the Gyoku Hou unit away while he led a detachment comprised up to 600-700 calvary men to attack the egde of the Ba Nan Ji army formation which resulted in it's collapse. Techniques *Dragon's Talon *Dragon's Nest Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Trivia *Ou Hon is based upon a real-life Qin general, Wang Ben. He was responsible of capturing Wei using a flood as a weapon. He also defeated Dai and eliminated the last Yan opposition. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:5000-Man Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Ou Family Category:Cavalry Category:Spear Users Category:Qin Strategists Category:Strategists